Broken Vow
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Based on 12x08. What did drunk Amelia do that night? Is Omelia still a thing?


**Broken Vow**

 _It was way past midnight and Amelia was still in the bar drinking, forgotten about time and lost in thoughts. She couldn`t believe that Meredith has kicked her out of the house, as if that was not enough Owen didn`t trust her, didn`t want to talk to her . He shut himself from her and pushed her away. She felt as if her world was crushing and she didn`t have anyone to rely on. The people who she thought were her family and the ones she could turn to when she was feeling sad or alone now have betrayed her. She didn`t have anywhere to go and she didn`t have anyone that could pick her up from the bar and offer a bed to sleep for a night. All her friends were in LA, everyone that she could trust were far away and she was stuck in a bar in Seattle drinking and not knowing what to do. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. It made her jump a bit from surprise. It was the owner of the bar._

 _"Dr. Shepard we are closing, do you need me to call a cab for you?" Joe, the owner said._

 _"No…No… I`m fine, I can drive." Amelia replied still not understanding what was going on as if she has just been woken up from a dream. She collected her belongings from the table, paid the bill and turned to walk to the door. That was the moments when she realized how much she had drunk. Her head spinned and she almost fall but managed to hold herself leaning on the corner of the table._

 _"Fantastic." She said under her breath and sat down._

 _"Do you need help?" Joe asked approaching her._

 _"No, I said I`m fine." She shot back._

 _"OK." Joe said and backed up._

 _Amelia tried one more to stand up and head towards the door. This time she managed to reach the door but she kicked some tables and chairs on the way out. It was freezing outside and she shivered. She carefully made her way to the car, leaning on everything that seemed stable to lean on in order to make it safely to the car. Once she was in the car she turned the heat on and started thinking where she could stay for the night. She didn`t thing much and drove straight to the hospital. It was not far away and besides she was working the next day so why bother to think twice when her head was hurting and for a second she thought she will die from the pain._

 _"Thank god." she said and made her way to a call room through empty hallways. She was happy that there was no one in the hallways, way no one would see her drunk and looking let`s say not at her best. As she was just about to open the door a voice called from behind._

 _"Dr. Shepard!"_

 _Amelia turned her head. Dr. Bailey was standing in the other side of the hallway._

 _" Really?" Amelia thought._ _"Yes Dr. Bailey." She tried her best to sound as sober as it was possible._

 _"Why are you still here?" Bailey asked walking towards her. Not waiting for an answer she added "It`s actually good you are still here, we have a patient and I would like you to consult her."_

 _"Ugh, sure I`ll just change and come." Amelia replied._

 _"Are you ok?" chief asked as she was standing in front of Amelia and she could see Amelia looked different._

 _"Yeah... yeah I just need to change." Amelia said and quickly turned around to enter the room._

 _"Wait." Bailey held her hand. "Are you drunk Dr. Shepard?" her tone was deadly serious._

 _Amelia didn`t answer, she just looked down._

 _"What`s wrong with my doctors today? One is fighting, the other is drunk." Bailey said." You go to my office and wait for me there, I`ll be right back, we need to talk about this." Bailey said pointing at how drunk Amelia was._

 _Not saying anything Amelia walked toward Bailey`s office thinking that this was the worst day of her life, people whom she trusted shut her out of their lives, she collapsed and maybe was about to be fired from work._

 _When she opened the door to Bailey`s office she froze, Owen was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk. She wanted to shut the door and run away, because Owen was the last person she would like to see, but instead she went in, closed the door and set next to Owen on the free chair. He didn`t flinch. He was deep in his thoughts. Just when Amelia put her purse on the floor and it made a little noise he noticed her._

 _"Amelia? What are you doing here?" he was surprised._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked back._

 _Neither one answered. They were now staring into each other._

 _"I punched Riggs" Owen was the one who broke the silence._

 _"I drunk."_

 _"What?"_

 _"What you heard I DRUNK!" Amelia said loudly._

 _"How? Why?" Owen was confused._

 _"You know just because I felt lonely and betrayed. Is that a good reason?" She said tears streaming down her face._

 _"Amelia." Owen said softly._

 _"You know, the person I thought was my sister kicked me out of our house, my kind of boyfriend didn`t want to talk to me about things that bothered him. Life is good that`s why!" Amelia was shouting now._

 _Owen wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be ok, but Amelia was so angry and hurt that he was afraid to touch her._

 _"I`m sorry" Owen started. "I didn`t mean to shut you down, I was just angry and I wanted to be alone."_

 _"Alone? Why am I even your girlfriend if you won`t talk to me? You told Meredith everything and not me! Why?"_

 _"Amelia, I just didn`t want to bother you with my problems."_

 _"You know that`s what couples do, they talk, they tell each other their problems, they rely on each other`s help. Seems like you are not into that kind of relationship. Or even worse you don`t think about us as a couple." At this point Amelia was shouting so much that her throat hurt._

 _"Stop, ok? I think about us as a couple and not only that, I think about you as my wife. Stop, please." Owen was shouting now as well._

 _"Then why didn`t you talk to me? Do you know how much it hurts to be left out or to dump everything you were fighting for so long into the trash?" Amelia asked softly._

 _"It hurts you know? It hurts to talk about what happened then, with Riggs, my sister and I. It hurts…" Owen didn`t finish his sentence because he was crying now._

 _"You should have talked to me, Owen" Amelia said and hugged him._

 _"I know, I`m sorry. I`m just not ready to talk about it, but I promise I`ll tell you everything soon. We`ll go through this together." Owen said burying his face into her hair._

 _"You better, because we can`t be a couple when you are hiding your secrets and feelings from me." She said pulling away to look into his eyes._

 _"So we are still a couple?" Owen asked hopeful._

 _"I guess we are." She said kissing his cheek._

 _"We are not perfect, huh?" Owen asked._

 _"No we are not." Amelia smiled._

 _"We are not perfect, so what?" Owen said and kissed her forehead._

 _At that moment Bailey came in. "What should I do with you two?"_

 _Both Amelia and Owen laughed._


End file.
